The song of healing
by Simon-Sonolus
Summary: Link is facing the burdens of loosing things and haunting memories after returning Hyrule to peace and returning the master sword. But he soon finds out, sacrifices sometimes have to be made. DRABBLE ONE-SHOT My first story.


The song of healing

By: Simon Sonolus

Author's notes: Zelda, Nintendo, Twilight princess, NOT MINE. I got this idea to make a one-shot drabble ff while listening to the song of healing. You guessed it, It's a twilight princess fic! Done in First point of view. This takes place after Link has placed the Master sword back. WARNING! Some spoilers. Play the game if you don't wanna spoil yourself.

Story: Link is facing the burdens of loosing things and haunting memories after returning Hyrule to peace and returning the master sword. But he soon finds out, sacrifices sometimes have to be made.

The cold wind brushes my face. Epona speeds faster and farther away from Ordon. Where do I go?

I have no clue…

I can smell the trampled grass behind our backs. A rush of nostalgia had hit me. This was a familiar feeling. I can remember a certain shadow that had followed me throughout my adventure was always by my side. Oh wait, I forgot …

Midna was gone…

I knew that she would have left me sooner or later. I never got the chance to tell her my true feelings for her. I wanted to tell her, there was a spark that she had ignited in my heart and soul. I can't fully describe what this feeling was. But I know that word started with the letter L. How silly of me, I feel stupid saying these things to myself…

I definitely know this word, but why can't I say it?

Changing the subject, it feels awkward to not carry the master sword anymore. I usually feel it's weight upon my back. I feel it's sense of justice glow. Without it, I would have to admit…

I was scared…

I remember the first time I had picked it up. A surge of sanity and power flowed through my veins. And it never stopped doing so, even when I had drawn it for the hundredth time. It felt incredible doing so. Memories of Ganondorf's death, upon my hand and sword, still linger in my mind. But I ask myself…

Did he have to die?

Was it correct for me to have his life taken? He has done his evil deeds, but if I think about it, I was robbing a man of his dreams and killing him. My deed was a sin, I presume. But if I had let him take over Hyrule, multiple innocent lives would have been taken. I guess there is not right answer to killing one person for a million people…

Because in the end, someone always has to die…

It reminds me of all of the monsters and enemies I had to face back then. I took their lives too. Maybe they where born to be that way. Attack each and every moving human or hylian, whatever. But what purpose was there to even killing them? Could have I just spared their lives and not have to worry about dead monsters? Or have killed them all and spare lives?

Could I have done something better?

I don't know anymore. Even though Hyrule is in better shape, there is an empty hole in my heart. Sure, things will get better in time, but for now, all of these burdens are slowly dragging me to hell. Could it be? If I had not sacrifice my happiness, Hyrule would still be intertwined with Twilight and would still be in tatters? Was this decision to become a hero an exchange of fate?

Why was I even chosen?

I stop Epona for a short break. It's twilight. The period of time when the sky is in it's utmost beautiful form. It shares the same name as the world that had almost taken over ours. Yet, I couldn't help but marvel at it's beauty. An image of Midna's familiar snarl floats into my mind. And this made me remember an important thing she said one time…

"When we finally go our separate ways… Link, remember this. It's always twilight in my world. And whenever it's twilight in your world, it's like we are together with each other again."

That sparky sensation blossoms in me again. The feeling of relief takes a load off of my back. I feel better now. I took a few minutes to breath the air, silently. I can hear a faint tune in the wind. It's comforting. Have I heard this song before? It seems very familiar. But now, all of those burdens that had taunted me have vanished. The feeling of guilt has been lifted. Whatever this song is called, it had healed me. Was it in my mind? No. I can definitely hear it. This makes me think…

Maybe sacrifices had to be made…

Done in 650 words. It was a drabble and my first fan fiction so, :p

R & R! I'm not saying you have to, but just try to be nice with me!


End file.
